


The Jealousy of a Demon

by Lenara



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: F/F, Fights, Jealousy, Sexual Content, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenara/pseuds/Lenara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old feelings, new appearance: Setsuna can't stand Negi anymore; Konoka is clueless what's wrong with her; Setsuna makes a deal with a crow. See what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealousy of a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Fancition. Also English is not my first language, so spelling mistakes are most likely there.

In the Villa from the vampire-girl Evangeline it was like always. The birds sang their songs; the students lay on the pool, played at the beach or just slept like rocks. Just two girls were looking up in the sky. There were two people fighting with each other, but just blurs were visible, when you can call it blurs, because even the blurs were so blurry, that you couldn't identify them as a blur.

"Do you think the two of them are okay? This match seems rather serious?" The brown-haired healer said in a rather serious tone to the vampire-girl. "Nah, this will be okay. They just want to go all out. No need to worry. The shrimp can't be hurt badly, because he heals quickly. After all he is also a demon."

"I'm not worried about Negi…" Konoka said and hoped that the match would end soon, because she doesn't wanted see her childhood friend badly hurt or just a little.

After an exchange of blows Setsuna and Negi stopped their movements. The girl panted a bit. She doesn't thought that he could follow her or she was it the other way around. She wasn't sure anymore, but this wasn't because of a lack of air or due to the rather serious fight. That Setsuna wanted to fight with all her might, was because of this strange feeling she had in her chest since she saw the younger boy standing by Konokas side.

This feeling was always there since Konoka had her Pactio with Negi. As they kissed a tightening and depressing feeling took the place of the feeling of friendship, which she felt for Negi. Every time she sees the two together this feeling appears and never fades away.

Normally she wasn't allowed to hurt Negi to bad, because he was just a ten year old child, but since he turned into a demon and couldn't die this easily anymore, the swordsman could go all out when they trained together...

'I can't beat him! What's with this shit!', Setsuna thought as his wounds healed again faster than she could inflict new ones. She got angry and her strikes turned more powerful with each slash. However, it didn't have any effect on him. His wounds just healed quicker but at the same time Setsuna's stamina went down bit by bit.

Once again they stood still in the air without moving an inch except for the swordmans wings. Under them the two could see Konoka and Evangeline looking up. Then Negi smiled and winked to Konoka, Setsuna saw a picture of both of them kissing and hugging each other. Something snapped into her and with a hate-filled glance she wildly attacked the younger boy without hesitation.

"Setsuna-san! Is something wrong?" the little teacher asked puzzled due to the serious movements of his student. Whoever, Setsuna couldn't hear a word the boy said and continued the attacks. Several injuries accrued from her ruthless behavior.

"Setsuna-san!" yelled Negi to her, hoping to get to know the reason or to bring her back to her senses.

Then Setsuna looked into his eyes and the boy frowned. He could see how the eyes of the white-winged girl turned from its usual black to white, although she had always contacts in to cover her natural eye-color.

Her wings stretched to her fullest as she flew in high speed. Each time she crossed Negi's path, Setsuna injured him a bit heavier than before. After a few seconds he had cuts all over his body and blooded seriously.

Down on the ground Evangeline noticed that something was off with the two of them. Konoka as well as Asuna noticed that the trainings-fight got too dangerous to continue.

"We must stop them!" screamed a shocked Konoka.

Fast Evangeline reacted and jumped to the swordsman, who was about to strike again, and punched her as hard as she could in the stomach. She could see the claws on her hands and also her white eyes. Smirking she whispered in Setsuna's ear.

"So it's finally time to reveal your true self."

Setsuna growled lowly at the vampire-girl, but then lost consciousness.

"Hey boy what did you do to make her this angry? It must be something troublesome."

"I-I don't know." said the ten-year-old teacher with a straight face.

"Hahahahahahaha" Evangeline laughed at the questioning face of Negi and went down with the unconsciousness Setsuna.

"This will be an interesting month."

'Ouch! My head hurts...' thought Setsuna as she awakened in one of Eva's rooms. 

A bit confused she looked around. She saw her beloved Konoka and smiled as she saw the usual face, but then her smile vanished.

Konoka looked too serious. Something has happened.

"Ojou-sama what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen?" she spurted out and tried to stand up and go to her, but she couldn't. 

She looked confused down on herself and noticed the chains around her arms. Now she noticed Asuna.

"What's up with that? Asuna take them off!" she said in an angry voice.

"First you have to say to us, what happened. On your battle with Negi."

"Not much. A normal battle till Eva knocked me out."

Asuna raised an eyebrow. "Not that. Why did you got so angry at-"Asuna couldn't finish her sentence, because Negi entered the room.

Once Setsuna noticed him her facial expression changed into something that couldn't be described in words. But something was sure. She was angry and ready to fight again. She was surrounded by a cold air, which caused the whole room to cool down a lot. Her eyes flashed with suppressed rage.

Before Negi could ask what wrong was, Setsuna stood up, destroying the chains that were there to hold her down as if it was a piece of cake, and left the room without saying another word or even looking at the others.

 

Back to her senses Setsuna found herself in the middle of the forest. A place, which was very dear to her, there she felt at home and there she could rest and forget the whole world.

'Something must be wrong with me. How could I do something like this?' she asked herself, then took her sword and began to swing it in a typical trainings-position.

Her chest felt as if it was about to burst from impatience, which she couldn't understand. 'Where does it come from and why does it feel so intense? Why can't it just vanish? Why… does it tighten whenever I see Negi and Konoka… or just Negi?' 

"Argh! I don't know!" She screamed loudly in the wood.

"Kraw. Should I say you, what it is? Kraw.", asked a voice from some tree. Setsuna didn't even looked up and just shook her head.

"As if you would know a thing about what is going on with me. You are just a crow! So leave me alone!"

"We know a lot about humans. We always observe them, so that they are never alone. We know lots about their habits and their disadvantages."

"And what has this to do with me? After all I'm not a human, but a demon."

"You're more like a human than a demon, aren't you?"

Finally the swordswoman turned around and looked direct in two cold black eyes. Black feathers and black wings surrounded the eyes from a normal looking crow, which seemed to talk to Setsuna. Just that the human race and other demons, except the crow-clan, couldn't understand the intelligent birds and their language.

The black bird seemed to clear his throat and then he asked her again the question.

"Should we help you to understand what is going on with you?" Quietness followed and then Setsuna nodded with her head.

"Good choice. The answer is as simple as one may breathe in and out. You are jealous."

Setsuna waited for more from the crow, but it seemed to have finished its solution to her behavior, but Setsuna was never a quick thinker, then it came to her own feelings, so she just stood there and looked at the bird.

"What do you mean with "I'm jealous?"? I'm very sure that I'm not.

"Then you are wrong. Think of the brown-haired girl."

"Konoka? Why should I…?" Setsuna blushed a bit as she had the image of the girl in her mind. Something she did since they were little.

"Bikini." The crow said and Setsuna blush deepened. The image in her head had changed.

"J-Just because I like her appearance, doesn't mean I'm jealous. In fact it has nothing to do with jealousy."

"Think of your past, your past and her past. Your past and then think about your future. What do you see?"

Setsuna was in something like a trance and since she started the conversation, she always had images from her best friend. Now she saw a few pictures of herself and Konoka. The two of them go to school together, go back to their dorm, move in an apartment together, spend time with each other and go to festivals together. All of these appeared in her mind.

"Now think about the orange-haired boy, which has once kissed the girl."

Instantly the images of Setsuna with Konoka vanished, they bursted and there replaced with some enormous picture from Negi and Konoka kissing each other. Then more and more pictures showed up. Like they did before. However, instant of feeling happy and calm the young demon felt empty and this emptiness turned to a deep and gnawing emotion. Anger. Calm anger.

"See? It is jealousy."

Setsuna wrenched from her trance. She felt unbelievable, but not in a good way.

"If I'm this angry… then… I'm… in love… with Konoka, aren't I?"

"You are. If you want that your beloved one only looks at you, you must show THIS to her. Without suppressing anything."

Setsuna frowned and embraced herself; the sword was back in its case on her back.

"I-I don't want to! Even when I'm in love with her, I don't won't to let her see this! I could even hurt them, without willing to do it! So no, I will not do it!"

The crow flattered with its wings.

"I see… But soon… very soon you will show it, even when you don't want it and you will most likely injure your friends…"

"I will do anything to prevent this kind of happening! So I will NOT lose myself! I will suppress it!"

Just talking about it, made her whole body tremble in fear.

"There is no need to be afraid. We will always be there for you. We will not, never abandon you. After all you are one of us." lured the crow in a low voice, speaking of something long forgotten by Setsuna.

"I don't want to—"The girl was cut off as she heard some well known voices.

"She should be around here." sad Negi and Asuna nodded in agreement.

"What lets you think that? I can't see her or hear her or anything." said Konoka.

Negi looked a bit embarrassed at the other girl and thought over what to say to Konoka. Finally he decided to just say the truth.

"I can sense a demonic aura…" he said with an awful voice.

The second day on this day Setsuna frowned. She had always known that they could sense her demonic blood, and then she was mad, but that it was this obvious… No, that Negi said this to Konoka. That she was a demon.

The crow whispered near her ear. "Look. The boy is your enemy. Because of him, they think badly of you. He always let your friends remember, that you are a demon!"

"I don't like your tone. I know that Sec-chan is a bit different from us, but she isn't bad and it isn't bad that she is a demon. You could say it a bit happier, can't you? There isn't a need to be afraid of her, because she is nice, strong and beautiful. Also you know her for a long time, so you should know that she ISN'T bad." Konoka said with a smile on her face, but a strong voice which wouldn't stagger. After all, she really doesn't like it, when Negi spoke with such a fearsome voice of her best friend.

"I didn't mean it like that. It is just… her demonic site… isn't something, that we can just ignore. We shouldn't take her too lightly, that could be our last mistake. "

"Oh, please spare me that! You are also a demon! So don't talk like this! You are way more instable then she ever was! So then we should worry about someone, than about you!"

"But I was once a human! She is a demon since she was born and we should be aware, that she hasn't shown us her true self! Not once! This makes its uncomfortable to be around her and I will admit that I'm afraid of her."

After Negi said this, Konoka got really angry at the stupid Negi and his stupid statement about her childhood friend.

"You feel uncomfortable! But you aren't feeling uncomfortable then you ask Sec-chan for help, because you can't do it alone!"

A few leaves fell down between the group and they all raised their heads. Suddenly a husky voice pierced through their heads.

"So I'm just an average demon for you? A pet that's help you out, then you are in trouble?" asked the husky and yet cold voice, but also well known by the young people.

"In shook both Negi and Asuna looked around, searching for the voice. On some branch in a high tree, way up from the ground, sat Setsuna and looked down on them with a frozen expression on her face.

"N-No! Of course not!" said Negi lamely.

"You are our friend, so you are not a pet! Stop saying stupid things like that!" meant Asuna honestly. She was befriended with Setsuna since a long time and thought of her a true friend; regardless that she was a demon.

"Now Konoka raised her voice. "You are my dearest childhood friend. You are not just some demon!" she yelled while she looked straight in Setsunas eyes.

The demon-girl smirked and jumped from the tree, during this her white wings came out in a burst. That was better, because the branch was about fifteen meter high. Her wings were as beautiful as ever and two meters long from her back to each side.

As she landed she smiled a happy smile at Konoka and Asuna, who was one of her friends and one of the people she trust the most, but then she looked at Negi her smile vanished, as if it was never there.

She went a few steps in his direction, straight without any hesitation. Then she stopped, stretched her wings to the fullest and glared in his eyes. After a few seconds she began to smile, but it never really reached her own eyes.

Finally she spoke with a deep, cold voice, fitting to her appearance. A voice, which let the trio shiver and tremble.

"Say Negi. Are you afraid of me?" she asked putting her head to one side, while she mustered him.

Negi being the then-year-old boy he was, answered with a simple nodding and then he spoke out.

You never fight with full power against me. As long as I don't know what you are capable of, I will fear you and as long as I fear you I will distrust you."

Setsuna stared at him with intensity, which was unknown to the boy. Even Konoka didn't know of this and looked a bit envious to Negi.

'She never looks at me like that. I want her to look at me. Only me.'

"That isn't all, is it?"

Now it was Negis time to have a colder tone. "I was ordered to protect Konoka-san from her great grandfather, so I will do it."

"See. I told you, he is the ground for your pain." The crow landed on Setsunas shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"You should show him. Show him your demonic side! Show him! SHOW him!" The crow repeated again and again, but only for Setsuna hearable.

All of sudden the four people tensed up. They sensed demons! Lots of them and they had already surrounded them.

"We will talk later. For now let's finish them off!" said Setsuna and ran into a punch of big and grotesque demons. During this she took out her Yunagi, her sword, and slashed the very first demon in front of her apart. After that, she took another one on and repeated this countless times.

Negi and Asuna did the same as her, but Negi stood near Konoka to protect her from any danger. Due to this strike-power the demons went down one after another.

'This is too easy. It must be a trap.' Setsuna thought and turned back to inform the others. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw a demon right behind her Ojou-sama. In one hand a sword with which he wanted to cut through the healer.

As fast as she could, Setsuna rushed to her friend and tried to take the damage from Konoka with taking it by her. It was successful and she threw her sword at the demon, killing him in an instant.

With fear the swordsman looked at Konoka. The girl was covered in blood and Setsuna, who had her in her own arms, began to tremble. The eyes of the healer were closed. She didn't move an inch.

Setsunas mind went blank; she gripped the girls by her shoulders not realizing that tears fell down on her cheeks.

Kono-chan… please… wake up… Don't leave me alone here… Kono-chan!" she cried out.

At the same time a sudden breeze appeared and embraced the two girls, as if they were in the middle of a storm. A real strong presence came from the winged girl, causing the demons to flinch in fear.

The wind turned up and with an angry and yet painful scream, which went through the bones, Setsuna began to change. Her wings stretched even longer than before, wide open. Her hair, due to the wind, was in the air and turned from the usual black to white while it seemed to grow.

When the wind lowered and Setsuna put Konoka on the ground, she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Negi, Asuna and the demons paled and gasped. Her black eyes also turned white, her iris was just a small slit with black stripes around it.

She grinded her teeth, growled deeply and then she jumped at the remaining demons. Ripping them apart with her talons, not even bothering to use her sword. She killed one after another and after that she stopped on all fours. Then she looked at Negi with wild and murderous eyes. Senseless without thinking a bit she really wanted to attack him, but instead of attacking the boy she let out a deep breath. Trying to calm herself down. A cloud built up in the air, although it was summer.

Setsuna stood up, went to Konoka and lifted her up. A last time she turned her head back to look with sad and cold eyes at Asuna.

"Goodbye."

Then she left with her friend in her arms.

 

Hey, crow! I know you're here! COME OUT! NOW!" The white demon screamed in the forest of Mahora. In her arms was the brown-haired girl, which breath was short and quick. Blood dripped from her arm on the ground coming from a serious wound on her stomach.

"You called for me?" asked the same crow, which was earlier in the forest with Setsuna.

"Help me! I don't want to lose her. Heal her! I know you can do this! Even demons have healing skills!" The swordswoman said to the bird.

"I'm not a demon, but I can help you. Just need a little compensation for it. So give me something in return."

Setsuna looked at the heavenly injured girl in her arms and then back to the crow. Slowly she put Konoka on the ground, as careful as possible to protect her from any more pain.

"S-Set-chan…" She whispered more unconsciousness than awake.

"It's alright, Kono-chan. It will be alright. I will protect you. Just wait." Setsuna whispered to her and gave Konoka a little kiss on her forehead. Reassured Konoka closed her eyes again, believing in her very own knight.

"I will give you everything. Even my life, but please help her." Setsuna pledged and went down on her knees; head bowed and ready to be killed for the sake of her secret love.

"Hahahahahaha"

Perplexed the now white-haired girl looked up. "What's so funny? Don't laugh, heal her! I will give you my life, so heal her! I don't have time for this… so… please…"

The crow fluttered with his wings and began to speak up. 

"I don't need your life. The girl isn't dead yet, so I don't need so much compensation. I want something else. Something we don't have at least not in this form…" 

If this crow would have a face, it would have had a really creepy smile on it, but it hadn't. Even so Setsuna knew that this wasn't something easy, but at least better than death or so she hoped.

In the next moment she could hear the sounds of flattering wings. One pair was from the crow and one pair from the white demon. A powerful breeze went through her hair, coming most likely from the crow itself.

"Then it's decided. I will help you. "

The crow moved to Konoka and a white lightning surrounded her, after a few seconds the wound on her stomach healed and soon after that her eyes flattered open. She looked a lot better than before. Slowly she realized her situation and searched for her knight.

Firstly Setsuna looked paralyzed at Konoka, but then she ran the few meters to her and hugged her with all her might. Not believing that she was healthy again.

"I'm so glad your okay. Please don't do this to me a second time. I can't stand the thought of losing you." 

The swordswoman said while she cried happily in her shoulders. To surprised at the sudden movement and closeness Konoka just didn't get what was going on.

"S-Set-chan. Is this you? What's wrong?" She stuttered not noticing the crow right beside her. 

Suddenly Setsuna was surrounded by a black cloud. Konoka was unable to see what was going on with her friend, but she could hear her scream in pain.

"Set-chan! What's wrong? I will help you! Hang in there!" but as fast as the cloud appeared it vanished, leaving an unconsciousness white-winged demon behind.

"A deal is a deal." The crow said with a smirk in his eyes, unheard from the two girls.

"SETCHAN!"

 

Back in the Mahora dorms

"Do you really think they are okay? I mean, we found both of them in the forest. Konoka with tear tracks but unharmed and Setsuna knocked out like Konoka."

"They both don't have any physically wounds, so they should be fine after some rest." The voice of a boy said.

"You say this since two days! They are sleeping far too long! Also what's the meaning of Setsuna's appearance! I want answers!" A certain orange-haired girl said with her usual loud voice. 

Her patience was gone since Setsuna left them in the forest while she carried Konoka.

"Hmm~" Konoka began to come to her senses and twitched a bit, only to notice what she couldn't move much.

"Don't you think that they just look adorable, when they sleep like this?"Ayaka asked with a calming voice to Asuna. She was trying to calm her girlfriend down and hugged her to tame her temper.

Asuna mumbled some agreement and even Kaede opened one of her eyes to see the sleeping girls. She was there together with Mana and Ku-Fei to deal with Setsuna if she would lose control and attack the students. Although she, as well as the other classmates in the room, didn't think that she was needed.

"Hey. I think she's waking up.", said Ku-Fei. Her Speaking has improved a lot since Nodoka and Yue had given her some lesson to fix her way of speaking. They were also in the room, because of Nodokas artifact. Sometimes it was better just to sneak in some minds to see what is wrong.

All people in the room looked at Konoka, who twitched a bit more and then opened slowly her eyes. However, she couldn't see much, because something white, warm and soft was right in front of her. Slightly confused she moved one of her arms to get some of her own brown hairs out of her vision. Then she turned dark red. Setsuna had a strong hold of the young healer, squeezing her in her chest with both hands on Konokas back.

'What's why I couldn't move', thought the reddening girl and noticed that she also had a similar hold on the other girl. 

Actually she didn't want to break this embrace, but she heard the breathing of many people and also some soft whispers.

Carefully she freed herself from the sleeping girl, trying not to wake her up and looked at the other girls and Negi in the room. Then looked back to Setsuna, only to notice that her hair was white and she was having new—

"Tattoos? Has she really tattoos on her arms?" She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, she has, but more important; how are you feeling, Konoka?" asked Negi, who was the first one to react after Konoka was consciousness again. As always he didn't get an answer, because Asuna jumped to Konoka and hugged her stormily. 

"Are you alright? How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere? What happened? I'm so glad your okay!" Asuna cried happily in Konokas shoulder. 

The other girl was too perplexed to realize what was going on, but she began to stroke her back to calm her down, then she looked at Ayaka with a pleading look on her face. The young woman understood what she wanted and gently took Asuna off Konoka.

"I'm fine. I'm really fine. Unhurt, just a bit out of it, I think." She smiled and waved with her arms to show that she could move without problems. 

"What happened in the forest, Konoka-dono?" asked Kaede with a calming voice.

"I just remember a bit; a few words from Set-chan. She said something like… her life in exchange for mine, but then it wasn't her life but something else? Then there was a white light and the pain was gone. After that there was a black light and Set-chan was…" 

She stopped a moment and looked at her, focusing on what had happened. 

"She screamed in pain… I can't remember more than this." Konoka sighed and waited until someone said something to her.

"In short Setsuna-san rescued you and isn't someone we should worry about." said Mana to sum the story up. The young healer nodded in agreement. "So there is no need to worry Negi-dono.", concluded Kaede.

"Maybe you're right. Thank you for your help with this issue." The young teacher sighed and smiled relieved at the others. He hoped that it would turn out like that. After all Setsuna was one of his best students, even when she behaved strange over the past week; also he couldn't help it, but to think of her as a good friend, even though he was a bit afraid of her.

Suddenly Setsuna began to move herself. She sat up and opened slowly her eyes, looking straight ahead. Then she heard someone taking a step toward her and she was reminded of the situation she was last in.

"Ojou-sama? Are you alright?" She asked strangely calm and still looking straight ahead. Her now long hair fell all over her body, covering most parts of her. 

"Set-chan! Of course I'm okay. What's with you? Are you okay? What's with these tattoos on your arms?" She asked and hugged Set-chan firmly.

"What do you mean? Which tattoos?" The swordswoman answered confused. She put her arms right in front her face. Then she shook her head. 

"I can't see what you mean." She said and turned her head in the direction of the others. Some of them their slightly shocked, because her eyes were white, but Asuna, Negi and Konoka had already seen it, so they weren't that surprised. Just… something seemed to be off.

"Setsuna it's right on your arms. They have a spiral form from your finger tips to your shoulders. Can you really not see them?" asked Asuna. The white-haired girl shook her head again.

"Nodoka-kun, please look if she says the truth." commanded Negi. He wanted to trust her, but he as well as the others noticed what something was wrong.

Nodoka did what he told her to do and opened her book. "Setsuna-san, can you really not see your tattoos?... Negi-sensei she really can't see them."

"See, I'm not lying. Why should I? Where's no reason to do it. Also where is my sword? I'm sure it's somewhere in this room. I want to get rid of this annoying hair. I don't know how you can deal with it. I just have it a few seconds and I already want to cut it. So where is my sword?"

Now everyone looked at each other with questioning eyes. Yunagi was right beside the bed in which she sat.

"S-Set-chan? The sword is right beside you. Can it be…? It can't be, but… are you… perhaps… blind?" 

Setsuna flinched at these words and shook her head again. "Of course not! Don't be ridiculous. I'm perfectly fine, Kono-chan."

After a few seconds of silence Nodoka raised her voice again. Her book was still open. 

"She's lying." 

With that said she closed her book, took Yues hand and left the room. They weren't needed there anymore. Kaede, Mana, Ku-Fei and Ayaka did the same. They wanted so let them settle this down on their own and it was obvious for them what had happened. Setsuna had given her eyesight in exchange for the healing of Konokas wound. After the door was shut, Konoka began to speak her mind up.

"…Why? Why did you do this? Why do you always do these things for me?" The healer was crying and hitting Setsunas shoulders. "Why are you always so reckless? Don't you treasure your life? You would have given your life for me! Why? And don't dare to say, you did it, because it was your duty!"

Setsunas white eyes were looked on Konoka, although her gaze seemed to go right through Konoka, the girl stared right into them.

"I did it and I would do even more, because I want to. No one is able to protect you, like I can protect you. Negi proved this, right? Although he said, he would protect you, he failed. This could have killed you and I didn't want… to lose you." 

Konoka stopped hitting her friend and looked at the sudden blush, which was all over Setsunas face.

'Some things don't change. However, I'm really angry with her... even then she did it for me… But this blush… it's just too cute… Set-chan is just too adorable with the white hair and this blush. I really want to cuddle her down and touch this hair.'

"But more important, are you really feeling alright? No wounds? Scars?" Setsuna brought Konoka back to reality or at least she tried to do it, because she could suggest that the thoughts of the healer would bring her in a difficult situation.

'She is always worried about me. Maybe… just maybe I should show her my gratitude. No… I should definitely do this… yeah…'

"Negi, Asuna could you please leave? I want to talk to Sec-chan; alone. Also I want to see, if she is wounded, but I can't undress her, when a boy is around." 

Negi hesitated, while Asuna could guess what Konoka really wanted. After all they had a crush on each other since way back in their childhood and Asuna knew that Setsuna was unhurt. They checked it then they found the two girls.

"Yeah… We will see you guys… tomorrow… Come with me stupid Negi." With what said she grasped the boy on the shoulder and pushed him to the door. "What? But—""No buts!"

The door was slammed shut and the two girls were alone in the room in an awkward silence. Much to Konokas surprise it was Setsuna, who spoke up first.

Are you really alright, Kono-chan?" she asked the other girl. After all what happened she couldn't believe that Konoka was still alright. Her eyesight seemed to be a too cheap prize.

"What are these tattoos?" the other girl responded with a counter question and sat down on the bed right beside Setsuna. Then she grabbed her arm and trailed the lines from the tattoo with her finger tip. Setsuna began to shudder from the feeling of warmth and comfort, which caused the actions of her friend.

"When I was young, I was told that humans don't have talons. So I learned a spell to seal them and make them look like normal arms. The tattoos are the seals. Normally you can't see them, but because these are new ones, they are visible. It will faint in a few days…"

Konoka gave Setsunas right arm a little kiss. "You must not hide, who you are. I love you the way you are."

"Kono-chan… I… also love you… but that's not important right now. Are you really alright? You didn't answer my question." Setsuna said and shrugged back a bit. She felt uncomfortable with that Konoka did. It felt more intense and she couldn't back out from this situation at all.

"See for yourself." The older girl said, knowing that the other part couldn't see, she took her hand and placed it on her own stomach. "See, nothing is wrong. There is no wound or scar you can worry about."

Setsuna blushed as she felt the soft skin under her hand. Also she was relieved, because she couldn't feel any immersions from a scar or a wound. As if a ton of weight was taken from her shoulders she sighed out. "That's great. Really, really great." She let her head sink against Konokas shoulder and hugged her tightly. "Don't make me this worried again, okay?"

Konoka nodded and petted the other girls head with one hand; with the other hand she stroked over Setsunas back to calm her down. "It's alright. I'm okay. I'm okay." She whispered in Setsunas ear and then placed her forehead against Setsunas. 

"Set-chan… I'm okay and I… really love you. All the time since we were kids, I loved you. You always protected me and I really, really—" She was interrupted by Setsuna, who kissed her on the lips. She was so happy that Konoka was alright; she didn't care about her own worries.

"I also love you. I'm so happy that you feel the same as me and I'm much happier that you aren't hurt." Setsuna said and grinned at Konoka. 

The girl was too perplexed to react at first, but then she leaned in and kissed the swordswoman, who there just a bit surprised. She retorted the kiss and pulled Konoka closer to her side, brushing the long brown hair from Konokas face.

The healer felt comfortable and sat down on the Setsunas lap, facing her and stroking the long white hair from the girl with one hand in her neck. Setsunas hand began to slide the sides of the girl in front of her up and down; again and again. 

"Set-chan, you meany." whispered Konoka between a few gasps. 

The few touches felt incredible, but she wanted more and knew that Setsuna just needed a little push. 

"Don't tease me like that…" Setsuna smiled at the girl. "I'm not teasing you; I just want to make sure that all is on its place. I mean I can't see it, can I? So I have to feel that everything is alright." Konoka giggled. 

"My, my. Aren't we getting a little cocky?"

"Maybe, but I'm sure I will be forgiven by my princess." 

Instead of an answer Konoka kissed Setsuna again and wanted to push her down, but she didn't have enough strength. In fact the quite opposite happened and Setsuna pushed Konoka down. Now the healer lay under the girl. Her hands were pinned over her head by the young swordswoman, which sat on her hips.

"Kono-chan… I love you… My feelings for you aren't going to go away… So… please end this now. I'm begging you." Tears fell down from Setsunas eyes, meeting with Konokas cheeks. "Because I can't."

She kissed the girl under her and then removed her shirt with one fluent movement. After the shirt was removed she kissed the cheeks of Konoka and began to wander downwards; from her cheeks to the neck, than to the collarbone; gently caressing the sides and the stomach from Konoka, making her moan slightly.

"Kono-chan. Please end this before it's too late." pledged Setsuna again while she had her hands on Konokas pants. 

The other girls just shook her head, but then realized that Setsuna couldn't see it.

"No. I will not end this. My feelings aren't going away either, so why don't we enjoy and treasure them together?"

Konoka grabbed for Setsunas shirt and took it off. The girls weren't wearing much, besides their shirts and pants, because they were still sleeping a few minutes ago. She kissed Setsuna hard on her lips and on her neck without even hesitating a bit. She also wanted to turn the tables, so that she was the upper one, but she hadn't enough strength for it.

Setsuna finally snapped out of it. "Thank you…" she whispered and then began to respond to the kisses from her princess. 

Her hands moved to Konokas breasts and gently pushed those, getting Konoka to moan while Konokas hands were on her back, stroking her. Setsuna stopped kissing Konoka, and began to trace lots of kisses downwards until she reached one of the breasts from Konoka. Then she embraced the already hard nipple with her mouth and slid with her tongue over it.

"Ahh~ Se-Set-chan… " Setsuna heard the pleading ton in the voice of her soon to be girlfriend, but she still wanted to tease her a bit so she nibbled on it.

"Say, Kono-chan. What do you want me to do?" Konoka froze in place at the sudden switch of the roles. Normally she was the teaser. 

"I-I-I want you… to do it." 

Setsuna began to smirk. "And what should I do?" 

Konoka wriggled a bit. "I want you to touch me… down there…"

"As you wish, my princess."

Setsunas hand moved further downwards, taking the pants of her lover off while she kissed all spots she passed. As the pants were off, she went up again, sealing the lips of Konoka. After that she gentle stroke over the center of her girlfriend, spreading her upper lips she caressed her clit. Now Konoka couldn't hold back any more and broke the kiss while she gasped. Her back arched slightly. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the pure white in her girlfriend's eyes and the white from her hairs what was all around her and seemed to protect her even now.

Now one finger penetrated her and Konoka gasped loudly the name of her partner. Setsuna began to pick up first a slowly then faster speed, changing every time she noticed a difference in the breathing and tensing of the muscles from the girl under her. A short time after she heard the short and fast breathing; the air was filled with moans and gasps from Konoka. Suddenly she felt how the Konoka tightened around her finger; her back arched back even more while Konoka hold her breath for a few seconds. Then she felt back at the bed and breathed heavenly.

"Kono-chan. I love you. I really love you. So… do you want to be my girlfriend." , whispered Setsuna into the ear of Konoka. 

"I thought I already am." Konoka grinned at her girlfriend and gave her a little kiss on the lips.

"Yes. Now and forever." Setsuna embraced her girlfriend and the Konoka snuggled into the arms of her strong protector. Slowly she began to doze off.

"Set-chan?", she asked before she was totally sleeping.

"Mhh?", responded Setsuna also beginning to feel sleepy due to the warmth and the comfortable feeling that spread through her whole body.

"Promise me that you don't cut your hair. I like it this way. It's nearly my length."

"Whatever you want, my princess." Konoka began to giggle slightly; then she embraced her knight tighter, burnt her face into Setsunas shoulders while Setsuna hold the girl she loved in her arms. They both went off to sleep like that.


End file.
